Total Drama Adventure
by Excerpts-Suzy
Summary: What happens when nine SEGA ALL Stars, along with three Hetalia nations, three Total Drama contestants, and three other non SEGA characters compete in a new season of Total Drama? Who will win? Rated T for language. Read and Review


AN: I was thinking about trying this idea for a while and I decided to try this. It is a Total Drama Series, Sega Superstars, Hetalia Axis Powers, and a few other fandoms in a crossover Total Drama Season called Total Drama Adventure. It is based off of Total Drama World Tour, but half the cast will be the Sega All Stars. The others will involve characters from the Total Drama Series, Hetalia, Banjo-Kazooie, and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Since it is a lot easier to write a story like this in this format, the entire story will be written in script format. With that in mind, enjoy the fanfic:)

Episode 1: Not so Happy Contestants!

Chris: Welcome to the plane of doom. This plane will take our 18 contestants all over the world in this season. Why, you may ask? Well, let's say this season will be a world tour adventure, which is why I welcome you to Total Drama Adventure!

*Theme song plays*

Chris: Okay, I shall introduce you to our 18 contestants. However, most of them are in the video game Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing. Let me introduce you the world's fastest hedgehog, Sonic!

Sonic:*Steps out of the plane and is carrying a backup* Hey Chris! It is an honor to be here! I have been a fan of you show for quite a while now!

Chris: Okay, now let's say hi to the banana loving monkey Aiai!

Aiai: *Steps out of the plane holding a suitcase and carrying a backpack* Hey Chris! I am super excited for this! Will there be any bananas in this?

Chris: Yeah…NO! Here comes that kid in the chicken suit! Let's welcome Billy Hatcher!

Billy Hatcher:*Steps out of the plane holding a suitcase* Oh my gosh! I'm on Total Drama! This is a dream come true!

Chris: Okay, we have an obvious fanboy here! Up next is the monkey from Sunshine Town, the talented maracas player, Amigo.

Amigo: *Steps out of plane shaking his maracas* Hey Chris! This is gonna be fun!

Chris: *Sighs*Whatever, let me introduce you to the skater dude named Beat.

Beat*Grinds on the rails while exiting the plane holding spray cans in both hands* What's up bro!

Chris: *Facepalms* Our first female Sega character, her comes to sassy, adorable, space reporter, Ulala.

Ulala:*Steps out of the plane carrying luggage* Hey Chris! I am gonna have so much fun on this show!*hugs Chris*

Chris: Okay, another case of fangirlism. As if Sierra wasn't enough. Up next is Ryo Hazuki.

Ryo:*Steps out of the plane carrying a knapsack* I am so gonna win the money.

Chris: Whatever, let's welcome race car driver Jacky Bryant!

Jacky:*Steps out of the plane holding two suitcases* HELL YEAH! I'M ON TOTAL DRAMA!

Chris: Okay, I will let the language slide this time. However, this isn't on [adult swim] so we have to watch the language quite a bit. Our last Sega character is taxi driver BD Joe.

BD Joe: *Steps out of the plane carrying a backpack and two suitcases* Yo Chris! What's up dude!

Chris: Okay. Now let's welcome the three returning contestants from Total Drama World Tour. First up, let's say hello to Duncan!

Duncan: *Steps down the plane carrying luggage* Oh great, it's you again Chris.

Chris: Let's welcome back Alejandro.

Alejandro:*Steps out of the plane carrying luggage* It is quite a pleasure to be back here. (In Confessional) One by one they WILL ALL go down and bow down to me.

Chris: Let's welcome back Gwen!

Gwen:*Steps down the plane holding a suitcase* *sarcastically*Goodie! I am sure excited to be back here. (In Confessional) This is gonna be torture…..

Chris: Okay, there are gonna be three personified nations from Hetalia also competing here too. Our first one is America.

America: *Steps out of the plane eating a hamburger* I'm the hero!*Everyone rolls their eyes*

Chris:*facepalms* Okay, next we have England!

England:*Steps out of the plane looking rather annoyed* America, when will you ever stop eating that greasy filth? My food tastes WAY better anyways.

America: EWWWW! FUCK NO!

Chris: Watch the language! Let's welcome Prussia!

Prussia:*Steps out of the plane* Kesesesesesese! The awesome me is gonna fuckin' win this thing!

Chris: *Sighs* Because nobody can seem to watch their potty mouths, every time one says a cuss word the swear word will be beeped!

Prussia: What the $%#? #$%it I #$%*in' hate censorship!

Chris: Well too bad! Up next is Banjo!

Banjo:*Steps out of the plane carrying his yellow backpack* Hey Chris! This is gonna be a great season!

Chris: Whatever, up next is that bird friend of his, Kazooie!

Kazooie:*Steps out of the plane* Yo Chris! You are as %^*&$y as ever!

Chris:*Sighs* Oh great, we get another obnoxious contestant this season. Our final contestant is the teal pegasus, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: *Steps out of the plane looking rather confident* Hey Chris! I am super excited for an awesome season of Total Drama!

Chris: Okay, now let's divide into three teams of six. America, Amigo, BD Joe, Gwen, Jacky, and Ulala will be on a team. Alejandro, Beat, Duncan, England, Kazooie, and Ryo will be on one team. So that makes AiAi, Banjo, Billy Hatcher, Prussia, Rainbow Dash, and Sonic on a team. I will leave you guys to choose your team's name because I think you guys are mature enough to choose the name among yourselves.

(America, Amigo, BD Joe. Gwen, Jacky, and Ulala's Team)

Gwen: I say we should choose the name after a location!

America: I know! We should name our team Team America because I'm the hero!

Jacky: $^! YEAH! That is an awesome name.*Gwen rolls her eyes*

Gwen: (In Confessiosnal) America is so #$%ing obnoxious. Seriously, he has a severely huge ego, way too loud, and he thinks he is the hero in EVERYTHING!*facepalms*

BD Joe: I like the name! Though we should have majority rule.

Amigo: I think Team America is a cool name!

America: AWESOME! TEAM AMERICA IT IS!

(Alejandro, Beat, Duncan, England, Kazooie, and Ryo's Team)

Kazooie: Anyone else here think that Christ is a #$^!bag?

Beat: I am SOOOOO with you on that Kazooie!

Duncan: I third that.

Kazooie: Hey, we should name our team something that would piss off Chris.

Beat: How about we call our team Team Chris is an $$hole?

Duncan: Dude, that is CLASSIC!(In Confessional) Beat is awesome! We have a $%^# of a lot in common.

Beat: (In Confessional) Awesome we get to insult the living #$% out of Chris!

(Aiai, Banjo, Billy Hatcher, Prussia, Ranibow Dash, and Sonic's team)

Prussia: We need to have an awesome name. How about Team Awesome!

Banjo: That name is kinda unoriginal.

Prussia: NO IT ISN'T! THAT NAME IS AWESOME!

Banjo: (In Confessional)*facepalms* Prussia is getting on my nerves. He overreacted because I put my two cents on the name.

Billy Hatcher: I'm okay with calling our team Team Awesome. (In Confessional) Prussia is a little over the top. I personally hate that name. It is just so…..unoriginal. I only said it was an okay name just so Prussia would shut up.

Rainbow Dash: Let's go Team Awesome!

Chris: Okay, what did you guys decide to choose! America, tell us what you guys chose!

America: Team America!

Chris: Okay, how about your team Kazooie.

Kazooie: Team Chris is an $$hole!

Chris: *Facepalms* That name will haunt you in the future. What about your team Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Team Awesome!

Chris: Okay, since I liked Team America's name the best, they get to relax in first class until the first challenge, where they get to hang out in the spas, get nice beds, and eat nice food. Team Chris is an $$hole and Team Awesome, you guys stay in the economy class where you get nothing but Chef's cooking.

Ryo: Man, isn't his cooking kinda gross?

Chris: Too bad! You guys will have to deal with it unless you guys win challenges. Ha! Now get to your designated places.

(Team America)

America: This is $%^&in' awesome! We get first class!

BD Joe: Totally! We get the good stuff!

Ulala: I so wanna get into that spa!

Amigo: Same here! How 'bout you guys?

Jacky: #$! YEAH! I WANNA COME TOO!

Gwen: Okay, I'll come too.

America: No thanks, I wanna eat some of the hamburgers here. (In Confessional)*America is eating a hamburger* These hamburgers are AWESOME!

(Team Chris is an Asshole and Team Awesome)

Beat: This sucks!

Prussia: I know! This is so UNAWESOME! I wish our team was in first class!

Aiai: I wish there were bananas…..

Kazooie: This is one of the many reasons why Chris is a total jack$$!

Ryo: (In Confessional) Okay, I personally can't stand most of my teammates. Beat never shuts up, Duncan is annoying, and don't even get me started on that #$%ing bird! The only two I can stand are England and Alejandro. However, Alejandro is going to be a serious threat in the game so the only person I am willing to make an alliance with is England.

Rainbow Dash: (In Confessional) The economy class SUCKS MAJORLY! Seriously, we don't get a nice bed or good food. Bull#%$!

(On the deck)

Chris: Next episode will be the first challenge, which will take place in Brazil! Will they survive the first challenge? Who will be the first one eliminated? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Adventure!

AN: So what do you guys think of the first episode? Please leave reviews!


End file.
